


Sneaky Roy

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Don't Shoot With Your Eyes Closed [24]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Almost reunion trope, Awkward Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship, School Reunion, Team Arrow, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Team Arrow, (and a little olicity, too) drabble.  Roy decides Oliver needs to accompany Felicity to her reunion and makes it happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky Roy

**Author's Note:**

> Set before season 3.
> 
> I can’t remember if this was an Anon prompt or not. I think it was. Anyway, enjoy!

"I don’t see why you can’t do it."

  
"Excuse me?!" Oliver's eyes narrowed and brow creased with anger.

  
"What?" Roy asked and raised his own eyebrows high with mock innocence.

  
"You don’t see why? Why I can’t, or rather, SHOULDN’T be the one to do it?"

  
"Not really, nope."

  
Oliver just stood there looking into Roy’s face, his hands clenched at his sides. Roy just stood there, looking back, his hands stuffed in his red hoodie's pockets.

  
Felicity just continued to bob her head to the music playing through her headphones, sitting at her desk, completely oblivious to the narrowing eyes and male posturing going on behind her.

  
"So, you’ll do it." Roy declared as he started to back away.

  
Oliver growled out a low grunt of frustration at the younger man. But Roy just smirked, shrugged, and jogged out of the room.

  
Oliver continued to stand several feet behind Felicity. She was singing softly now, typing away.

  
Oliver swallowed, then cleared his throat and wiped his palms on his pants.

  
He walked quickly over and turned her chair.

  
"AHHHHHH! Oh, sheesh, I mean, hi Oliver!" she spoke loudly. He reached out and gently pulled the ear buds out of her ears. "Right, thanks."

  
He smiled. Awkwardly. She tipped her head. Adorably. He opened his mouth. And then closed it. She raised her eyebrows.

  
"Is…there something you need, Oliver?"

  
He took a deep breath. “Felicity.” He watched her beautiful eyes blink and wait patiently for him to continue.

  
"Oliver." She tipped her head slightly.

  
He let his ‘Felicity-smile’ creep cross his face. “Felicity,” he swallowed and rolled his eyes at himself. “Ok, so, we know your five year college reunion is this summer and we overheard you on the phone with Iris, that you were nervous about going back and really wished you had someone to go with you because there was a group in your graduating class who were not very nice to you, kind of snooty and mean and—”

  
"WHOA!" Felicity stood up and placed her palms against Oliver’s chest firmly.

He took a step back and closed his mouth. "Oliver," she smiled sweetly, sadly. "That was…A LOT of words for you!"

  
She chuckled and patted his chest. He relaxed under her touch, again amazed at her power over his emotions, his responses.

  
"So, was there a reason for that epic sentence?"

  
He nodded. “May I accompany you to your reunion?”

  
She inhaled sharply and held it as she blinked up at him. Her hands slid down and then she pulled them away and hugged her waist.

  
"Oh, uh," she glanced around but they were the only ones in the room. Convenient. "That, that’s really sweet, but you don’t hav—"

  
He grabbed her hand, the hand hugging her elbow and pulled it between them, stepping closer. “I want to. It’s important to you, so it’s important to me, too.”

  
She bit her lip, her shoulders starting to tremble.

  
"What?" Oliver grew instantly concerned. "Are you about to cry?! Felicity, I—"

  
She laughed and squeezed his hand. “No, no, just…’it’s important to me too’? Oh, Oliver.”

  
He quickly pulled his hand away and started to put on his signature grimace face. “Fine, I was only trying to be nice.”

  
"Hey," she reached for his arm but got a handful of his t-shirt instead. She pulled him back to face her, raising her palm to smooth his frown lines off his scruffy face. "Sorry, I meant, thank you, that would be wonderful."

  
He let her fingers erase his mood, let the gentle touch make his small smile reappear. She smiled back and kept looking into his eyes. He noticed his hands had moved to hold her waist and that she had moved to press against his torso, but neither seemed ready to step away from the other.

  
The seconds stretched. Her arm got fatigued from reaching up, so she dropped it from caressing his cheek to rest it on his chest again. He took a deep breath.

  
"Ok," he nodded. She nodded, too, and stepped away. They smiled shyly and quickly returned to their own tasks.

  
Diggle and Roy watched from the doorway, noting their two friends each continued to smile even as they moved apart, back to work.

  
"Told ya," Roy elbowed John in the ribs, his youthful smirk making the older man roll his eyes.

  
"Yeah yeah yeah," Diggle smiled.

  
They moved to join the pair when Felicity suddenly spoke up, calling across the room to Oliver as he flung himself up to the next rung on the salmon ladder, “you do know we’ll be flying coach, right? Across the continent?”

  
Diggle and Roy exchanged amused glances as Oliver just laughed and muscled up three notches in rapid succession.

  
"He won’t even notice the lack of first class comfort," muttered Roy.

  
Diggle nodded. “Yup, as long as they can sit next to each other.”

  
Roy snickered and walked up to Felicity at her desk. “So ‘Licity, what’s up for tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote and posted this it was a one-shot -- reunion tropes are so, hmm, high school?, but I could be persuaded to do a follow up...  
> ;)


End file.
